


The Edge

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke transcribes the events leading to a murder he committed so that he can get a shorter sentence.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 3





	The Edge

_ My name is Luke Triton, I'm writing this as instructed by my lawyers, and the detectives who found me out. After I confessed what I did, I was asked to tell my entire story, no lies, no misdirection, in as much detail as I possibly could … Lucky for the officers, I have a perfect memory, so if they want details, then I'll describe everything from the date to the color of the wallpaper. If it means a shorter sentence, then it's my only choice. It all began only months ago, when I met my first real friend, he was sitting on a swing set at the park, it was mid afternoon, and humid. He was looking down, an adult male with Brown hair and freckles on his shoulders, which were exposed due to the torn shirt he was wearing. _

  
  
  


Luke stared at the man on the swing set, taking a few steps forward. His arm was shaking, and Luke didn't wanna get anywhere near him. Dressed in a pair of shorts and some black suspenders over his white shirt, he tilted his hat down to hide his face as he reluctantly approached the swing set. 

_ I was, and still am thirteen. I don't act like it though, but for him I put on a mask, as I did for everyone else.  _

The wood chips cracked under his footsteps as he walked, making his way towards the man he wondered silently about what the guy was doing. 

_ At first I thought he might have been masturbating, this city is full of freaks, scum of the earth, crazy people … and yes, I'm aware that it includes me. _

He reached up, "um- h-hi?" He said, grabbing the second swing set chain. He looked over, seeing … a red liquid dripping from the man's arm. He had a razor in his hand … he was cutting himself. He was cutting himself deep, but ...

_ It was strange, he was slicing his arms up in public, and he was crying, whimpering, but he was hard. I could see it through his pants, his sort of tight looking jeans. _

"A- h oh- sorry- I'm sorry!" The guy stood, backing away, apologizing until his head hit the pole of the swing set. 

_ He made this ... noise. He hit his head hard and he moaned, but he covered his mouth almost immediately … At this point, I didn't think there was a need to hide myself from him.  _

The guy stood there, blood rushing from his arm, frozen like a deer in headlights. Luke continued to stare at him … before he sat down on the swing set. "sit down." He said.

_ And surprisingly, he followed my orders. _

"..." The guy was quiet, wiping his tears off of his face … Luke didn't know what to say, he just wanted to sit here with the man, be near him, for some reason it felt good. "I'm Luke … tell me your name." Luke said. 

" …" 

_ He whimpered it to me, Clive, moving his legs to hide his erection. He was so weak-looking. His arms were skinny, and so were his legs, he had bags under his eyes, and his hair was completely undone.  _

"Why are you cutting yourself? Doesn't it hurt?" Luke asked, looking up at Clive's face. He seemed to stop for a second, the blood on his arm slightly dry. He looked down at the razor, his brown eyes darkening a little as he smiled. "I'm lost …" he said, "I have nowhere to go in life, I'm stuck at a dead end job, I have no friends, no family, nothing. Everywhere I go people look at me like I'm some freak, they're uncomfortable the second I try and talk to them, they call me weak, pathetic, creepy … I don't belong here … so I'm -trying to kill myself, I guess? there isn't anything in this life for me, and I don't want to be somewhere where everything feels so … meaningless." He said. Luke hummed …

_ I sat there on the swing set for a second, giving him a few seconds to comprehend what he’d just said to me before I spoke up. _

"if you want to kill yourself, you're doing it the wrong way. This is a pretty painful way to go about it, and it’s not likely that it even works- If you really want to die, you should try jumping from the bridge- or overdose- those are much easier things to do, and there's a higher chance that you'll actually die." Luke said. Clive nodded, "I know, but every time i try something like that I just …" he looked away. 

_ His leg was shaking in that anxious way where people move one of their feet to make their whole leg bounce. He was becoming irritated by my questions, put on edge, he understood that I'm just a kid, and this is inappropriate … but he was also excited.  _

"... You get aroused by it, don't you? And in the end you can't do it because you're too occupied touching yourself." Luke said … Clive didn't move, or speak. 

"Nod if I'm right." Luke said, and Clive shook his head up and down, agreeing completely… 

_ He was so easy, it was almost like he didn't possess the ability to lie. Not even when he probably should have … I guess that’s why I did what I did to him, he was just- perfect for me.  _

Luke stood, and walked right in front of him, looking him up and down. He didn't do anything, just continued to sit there before Luke spoke. 

_ I told him to open his legs … and he refused at first. He didn't want to, he said he couldn't show a kid something like that, he implied that it was immoral … but when i reached out, and pulled them apart myself, i saw it twitch in his pants, and he stopped resisting. He sat there, blood on his shirt as he looked down at me, who was staring between his legs … I then lifted one of my own legs, putting it in between his. I could feel it throbbing underneath my shoe, Clive was starting to sweat, he was starting to break down, he began to relax as I put pressure on him, fully submitting to me when I gave him a kick. It sent him back, onto the ground, long legs stuck in the swing set as he looked up at me, so much fear in his eyes … but the fear wasn't for me, it was for himself. I think he was scared of what this meant, because he still liked it.  _

"You, You're going to be my pet. You're going to do everything I say, and one day, you're going to let me kill you-" Luke said, glaring down at Clive, who nodded. 

"And you're not going to cut yourself anymore, if you want something like that, then you let me do it for you … I can't have you killing yourself before I get to, and you don't know what you're doing." Luke put his foot down between Clive's legs … 

"But for now, you should just enjoy this … I've never gotten a chance to do this with a person before …"

_ He laid there, allowing me to step all over him, kick him in his sides, punch him in the face. He let me drag him around the playground, he let me do with his body whatever I pleased, and by the end of it, he was bleeding from the nose, a happy smile on his face as he made all sorts of promises to me. He promised to be with me forever, and do anything I said. He praised me, he even laughed at one point, all the while I was kicking his ass. _

_ And at the end, he said he loved me, he was coughing up blood, kneeling down at my feet, hugging my legs … I guess that's when it all started. I was breathing harder than ever, and I was becoming a little excited myself. I pushed him away, continuing to fight him as he took it all with a smile on his face. It felt like playing with a friend, but it got late soon after, and we had to say our goodbyes. He could barely stand by the end of it, but he promised me he could get home … curiously, he wasn't hard anymore, I think i may have beat it out of him, and for some reason that thought still excites me, even now, when I know I shouldn't have used him that way … but I don't regret it, we were both happy, it was perfect. I loved him … but anyways, I went home. It was a short walk, and as soon as I got within ten feet of the door, My dad burst through, acting as if I'd given him a panic attack by staying out so late.  _

Clark pushed open the door, looking like he hadn’t slept in three days. “Luke! What did I tell you about staying out so late?! And why is there blood all over your clothes?!” He asked, in a clear state of panic.

_ When I didn’t reply, he snapped back into place, cowering behind the door. _

“Luke, You can’t stay out that late, what would I tell someone if you went missing? Don’t you care what happens to you?” Clark said … He was still in his work clothes, Luke ignored him and his construction clothes, walking right past him, and into the living room. He got up onto the couch. 

_ I’m short, so it took a second. Most people laugh at it, but I’m worried I’ll be this way forever. _

  
  


_ I’d like to continue, but I’m not sure how much time I actually have to write this, so I’ll end by saying that my dad and I aren’t very close per say, but he does genuinely worry about me. This worry has only developed my skills, Strict parents really do make sneaky children. After I got home, It only took a few minutes for him to be relaxed enough to go to sleep. When he did sleep, I found myself back outside, trying to track down Clive. He hadn’t actually even left the park, he was still laying there on the ground, so I helped him get home. _

_ I patched him up and we became friends, best friends … I’m writing as fast as I can, But I’m currently being asked to leave the room. I’m being moved into a cell but I’ll be allowed to keep writing there. _


End file.
